


Imagine there's no heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: 1944, Auschwitz, Historical, Jesy Nelson - Freeform, One Shot, Partitions of Poland, World War II, perre edwards
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le guerre negano la memoria dissuadendoci dall’indagare sulle loro radici, finchè non si è spenta la voce di chi può raccontarle. Allora ritornano, con un altro nome e un altro volto, a distruggere quel poco che avevano risparmiato. – Carlos Ruiz Zafón</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Non comprendo quella lingua rabbiosa, ma penso sia un qualcosa di positivo, e riconosco solo la pronuncia del mio numero.<br/>E’ bellissima, Perrie.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>[guerra] [AU! Auschwitz 1944 ][1.5 k]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine there's no heaven

  
Buio. Puzza. Mormorii. Grida di bambini. E' l'inferno.  
 Non so dove ci stiano portando, alcuni dicono in un posto adatto a noi ebrei, altri in una fossa dove i tedeschi ci avrebbero bruciati vivi.  
Tutti domandano, nessuno risponde.  
Noto una madre che abbraccia piangendo la figlia, che avrà avuto si e no due anni e mezzo.  
Mi si spezza il cuore a quella scena straziante; non oso immaginare ciò che ci avrebbe aspettati giunti a destinazione.  
Siamo in quel vagone da giorni, stipati in cinquanta, schiacciati gli uni contro gli altri, una grande torre di Babele, puzza di sudore e freddo.  
 _Avevamo appreso con sollievo la nostra destinazione._  
 _Auschwitz: un nome privo di significato, allora e per noi; ma doveva pur corrispondere a un luogo di questa terra._  
Sento il treno rallentare, stridere durante la lenta frenata e le porte aprirsi, facendo entrare vento freddo e qualche fiocco di neve.  
 _Venne tutto a un tratto lo scioglimento. La portiera fu aperta cn fragore, il buio echeggiò di ordini stranieri, e di quei barbarici latrati dei tedeschi quando comandano, che sembrano dar voce a una rabbia vecchia di secoli._  
   
-*Schnell! Schnell!- urla un soldato armato di bastone spingendoci tutti verso l’esterno. (*veloce)  
   
Inspiro profondamente e mi mischio con la folla: siamo appena arrivati ad Auschwitz.  
Davanti a noi un grande cancello di ferro, vivamente illuminato, e una scritta incisa su di esso: Arbeit Macht Frei,  il lavoro rende liberi, sussurra chi comprende il tedesco.  
   
-E ora?- sussurra una donna dietro di me.  
   
   
  
Cinque mesi, tre giorni e otto ore  
   
Sono qui ad Auschwitz da ormai cinque mesi, ma sembra l'eternità. In questo periodo ho imparato che sono solo un numero, 542807, un Haftling, che non sono più capace di sognare e che ho perso la mia libertà.  
Adesso faccio anche fatica a ricordare il mio nome, un tempo credo che mi chiamassero Leigh-Anne, anche se il mio vero nome ebreo è Leah. Fino al 1938 vivevo nel ghetto ebraico di Varsavia, andavo all'università e avevo bellissimi ricci neri.  
Ora sono 542807, una novellina del campo e la mia cuccetta è la numero 46.  
Almeno per adesso.  
Spesso veniamo spostati in altri Block, costretti a perdere quel briciolo di amicizia che avevamo stretto coi nostri vicini e scaraventati in mezzo ad altre centinaia di volti sciupati, scarni e grigi.  
Ognuno il riflesso dell’altro.  
 Non so dove siano mia madre e mia nonna, ma non le vedo dalla sera (o notte?) dell’arrivo, e mi mancano terribilmente.  
Mi riconosceranno?  
   
   
   
Sette mesi. nove giorni e quattro ore  
   
Ieri mi hanno picchiato e tolto la razione giornaliera di pane solo perchè ho fatto una pausa durante il lavoro. E ora cosa farei per poter assaporare anche un po' di crosta indurita!  
La zuppa distribuita di sera è un intruglio di acqua, e qualche altro liquido non commestibile, e non soddisfa la fame e la sete, e costringe ad andare al secchio almeno tre volte a notte.  
Non credevo che saremmo arrivati a questo punto, neanche nei miei incubi peggiori.  
Eccoci dunque sul fondo, a spezzarci le ossa per il lavoro troppo pesante, a venire privati del cibo quotidiano, a essere costretti a indossare vestiti usati appartenuti a chissà chi, a camminare con le pieghe ai piedi e a venire chiamati con un numero, pronunciato velocemente in una lingua così brutta.  
   
   
   
Otto mesi, un giorno e sei ore  
   
Credo di essere una delle ultime sopravvissute del mio 'gruppo', adesso nella baracca ci sono volti nuovi ogni giorno e sempre più puzza proveniente da qualche angolo del campo. Dicono che domani andremo a lavorare su una nuova collina, ma ormai non credo più a niente e nessuno, voglio solo fuggire.  
Mi chiedo quando quest'incubo avrà fine.  
Ho smesso di sognare mesi fa, perché il momento del risveglio è il peggiore.  
Sogni la famiglia, la casa, il tuo letto e il cibo; e ti alzi rendendoti conto che anche oggi dovrai lottare per sopravvivere, rubando il pane al tuo vicino e portando con tè tutto il necessario.  
   
   
   
   
Otto mesi, due giorni e sette ore  
   
Era vero allora: le guardie ci stanno portando su una nuova collina.  
E' inverno pieno e stiamo camminando a piedi nudi nella neve, battendo i denti dal freddo e cercando di coprirci il più possibile con quel pigiama a righe mezzo strappato e tutto sporco, ma le guardie non si fermano e continuano a camminare frustando qualche donna che resta indietro e urlando la solita parola: 'Schnell!'  
La ricorderò nei miei incubi peggiori.  
Eccoci, ad aspettarci c'è un'altra guardia, sempre donna, con occhi color ghiaccio e sguardo cattivo. Nonostante incutesse timore e fosse nazista, era bellissima: aveva due occhioni grandi e azzurri, le labbra rosse e i capelli di un biondo chiarissimo, quasi bianchi. Era una tipica tedesca, avrà avuto si e no la mia età, ma giuro che non riuscivo a toglierle gli occhi di dosso.  
   
   
   
Nove mesi, undici giorni e due ore  
   
Ormai attendo con ansia il lavoro per poterla vedere, Perrie, credo si chiami. Vorrei poterle dire qualcosa, anche solo 'ciao', ma non posso.  
E’ assurdo.  
Noi ebrei non abbiamo il diritto di poter parlare con nessuno, siamo solo Haftling che portano la stella di David rossa e gialla cucita sul petto.  
   
-Lavora dai!- mi grida un’altra guardia dietro.  
   
Abbasso la testa e continuo a scavare, oggi Perrie non l'ho vista.  
   
   
   
Nove mesi, quindici giorni e nove ore  
   
Non c'è.  
Ieri non c'era, e neanche oggi è venuta. Dov'è Perrie!?  
   
   
   
Dieci mesi circa, ho perso il conto dei giorni ormai  
   
Stamattina le guardie ci hanno svegliato presto e ci hanno portate in una specie di spogliatoio, con armadietti e tante sedie, ma vuoto e grigio. Ci ordinano di spogliarci, raccogliere i nostri vestiti in un mucchio e fare attenzione di non farci rubare le scarpe e , in fila, ci fanno entrare in un'altra stanza.  
Oddio, eccola. Vicino la porta. Perrie.  
Appena sento la puzza provenire dalla stanza intuisco dove ci stiano portando.  
Ho sentito alcune persone parlare di quella camera: una specie di grande doccia comune, senza uscia.  
Ho paura.  
Tremo.  
Allora, è così che finirà.  
Immaginavo la mia morte diversa.  
Morire in guerra, come infermiera.  
Morire per amore.  
Morire di vecchiaia.  
Ma non morire così.  
Ora o mai più. Tanto fra un po' sarò solo un cadavere.  
Asciugo le lacrime e mi avvicino a lei: il mio corpo ossuto e scuro vicino la sua divisa e la pelle chiarissima.  
Mi guarda con orrore e sussurra:  
   
-*Was willst du?- domanda con quel tono aggressivo. (Cosa vuoi?)  
   
Credo sia colpa della lingua madre, non sua, però.  
Faccio segno di non capire e sorrido debolmente.  
Mi squadra dalla testa ai piedi e apre la porta della camera.  
Accenna un debole, triste sorriso e sussurra.  
   
-*Du bist schon, 542807. Es tut mir leid.- (Sei bellissima, 542807. Mi dispiace)  
   
Non comprendo quella lingua rabbiosa, ma penso sia un qualcosa di positivo, e riconosco solo la pronuncia del mio numero.  
E’ bellissima, Perrie.  
Chiude la porta , dopo averci fatto entrare, apre il gas.  
La gente comincia a urlare e cerca di salire.  
Ma io no.  
Io stavo ferma lì, in quell'angolo.  
Tutta la mia famiglia era sicuramente ormai morta, avevo parlato con Perrie ed ero felice.  
La puzza comincia a sentirsi di più.  
Osservo il numero stampato sul mio braccio, marchio indelebile di una sofferenza atroce.  
Qualcuno accanto a me cade, sento graffi sulla schiena, fianchi ossuti sfiorarmi e di nuovo urla in diversi idiomi.  
Ora la puzza  insopportabile.  
Chiudo gli occhi.  
Cerco di memorizzare il viso angelico di Perrie, i suoi occhioni grandi e vivi, le sue labbra sottili e il naso un po’ all’ingiù.  
Mi sarebbe mancata, ma quanto tempo avrebbe dovuto trascorrere prima di rivederla?  
Non lo sapevo, ma avevo resistito in un inferno chiamato Auschwitz per ben dieci mesi; potevo sopravvivere a tutto.  
   
   
   
   
   
Leigh-Anne Pinnock morì il 12 aprile 1940 nei forni crematori del campo di concentramento di Auschwitz.  
Perrie continuò il suo lavoro lì, fino al 1942, quando si suicidò per disperazione e angoscia.  
   
   
Solo quattro anni dopo l'armata rossa liberò Auschwitz e gli ultimi prigionieri. 68 anni dopo, ogni 27 Gennaio si celebra la Giornata Mondiale Della Memoria, per non dimenticare ciò che è stato e che non si dovrà ripetere mai più.  



End file.
